Dreams of Tenderness Drabbles
by Songstressgirl07
Summary: If you liked my first phic, Dreams of Tenderness, you may like these short pieces that continue the story of Erik and Danielle. I would suggest reading Dreams first, but it may not be necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When I finished Dreams of Tenderness all those months ago, I said I would probably do a few short pieces about Erik's life with Danielle. Here it is. This will be more risqué than anything I've ever written before, so it might seem a little awkward to people who are more familiar with this type of content. This will never be rated higher than T, I assure you. **

Dreams of Tenderness Drabbles

Drabble One: The Morning After

Erik couldn't remember feeling this warm in his life, not even in the baking sunlight of Persia. The hot sands may have scorched his skin, but the heat had never penetrated farther than that. At this moment, he was warm, not only on the outside, but also within. The sensation was strange, but he was too comfortable and satisfied to question it, at first.

Eventually, however, consciousness began to return fully, and it was accompanied by several puzzles. He felt lazy, as though he never wanted to get up again, and simply lay there for the rest of his life. This was odd because he was usually restless once he awoke. His eyes always snapped open, and stayed that way. He never floated in the haze of semi-consciousness, as he was now. Once he awoke, he had to be up and moving. His brilliant mind needed occupation, which meant no peace.

Right now, peace was practically oozing from him, and it nagged at him. Or rather, the unknown origin of this peace nagged at him. He couldn't imagine what could cause this serenity. Erik loathed it when he did not know something, especially something this important.

Despite his misgivings, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. Erik reveled in the languor that had taken control of him. He didn't want it to end, which would have been the inevitable conclusion once he moved.

And there were other puzzles to solve. Why was he so warm, in the first place? It was nearing spring, and the ground had begun to thaw, but in the cellars, it was not unusual for the cold to linger much longer than it did aboveground. Erik began to realize that the warmth seemed to be coming from his left side. From there, it seeped into the rest of his body, filling him with a sense of harmony. Whatever was causing the heat was very soft. For a brief moment, he assumed it was a pillow, but it felt firmer than a pillow, somehow. It was moving, too. He could sense its soft breathing.

Normally, this would have alarmed him, but at the moment he had little space in his foggy mind for any emotion other than idle curiosity. He was also sleeping on his side, although he was accustomed to sleeping on his back.

_Why am I naked_, he thought, indolently. He never slept in the nude, but the texture of the silky fabric of the sheet on his bare skin assured him that he had the night before. He was vaguely aware that the form next to him was also undressed.

This suddenly roused him completely, and his eyes finally opened, widening immediately at the sight before him. _Danielle_, his mind screamed. Her serene expression almost calmed him, but his conscience would not be quieted.

What was she doing there? What had happened? What had he done to her? These questions and more raced through his brain, and he wanted to jump out of the bed as if he had caught on fire, but he was afraid to disturb her until he had a plan of action. She was laying on her side, facing him, her arms encircling his waist. His own arms were wrapped around her loosely, as if he had fallen asleep trusting that she would be there the next day.

A vortex of memories swept him away as he remembered the recent events. His life had certainly taken a turn for the best. She loved him, they had gotten married…he wasn't a virgin, anymore. He didn't know how to react to that development. Up until the very day of the ceremony, even up until the moment it had occurred, he hadn't dreamed _that_ would happen. He wanted to dance for joy, and shout it to the heavens.

The happy grin on his exposed face slipped off as he thought of one fact: in the morning, people often regret the events of the night. Would Danielle regret it? If she did, Erik knew he was in for the worst day of his life. _Really, it would probably be more like the worst _period_ of my life, he thought bitterly._ If she regretted their actions, she would hate him. She would never forgive him. Erik couldn't imagine what he would do, if that was the case. It would be better if he had never found love if it was just going to be snatched away by his own foolishness.

And he didn't want to hurt Danielle. He didn't want her to have any pain because of their rash actions, and he had no doubt that she would be miserable when she realized what she had given up to him.

Erik dreaded the moment when Danielle would wake up, and yet he hated the anticipation. He knew that this could be his last chance to hold her in his arms, or see that tranquil smile light up her face. He decided to simply enjoy it while it lasted. He pulled away a little to get a better look at her. Danielle mumbled something in her sleep, and snuggled closer to him. Erik froze, and then he melted. He was amazed that she could have that effect on him.

Danielle must have sensed that something was wrong because she opened her beautiful green eyes. Erik's anxiety heightened tenfold. For a moment, she seemed confused, but when she turned her gaze to Erik's face, the uncertainty disappeared, and she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Erik muttered, his voice thick with emotion. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her tenderly.

**A/N: Be sure to tell me what kind of moments you would like to see. Eventually, I will probably have a baby in the picture. I also thought about giving Erik a chance to get a little revenge from Mathieu Latrec. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this in the first chapter, so I'll put it here. I don't own anything resembling Phantom cannon. I do own anything new, but that is all. This goes for the whole story.**

Drabbles Two: An Unpleasant Meeting

Danielle had been through a far too busy day. The chorus was too lazy to learn their harmonies, the _corps du ballet_ had been out of sync most of the time, the new tenor Herr Krantz was ridiculously pompous, the managers were fawning over him, and she was sure Erik come very close to dropping something on Herr Krantz. She had quickly given him a warning look, and he had faded into the shadows after elegantly shrugging his shoulders and rolling his entrancing eyes. All in all, it had been very trying.

She was eternally grateful to Monsieur Reyer for letting her go home early.

As per her usual, Danielle was strolling along the Rue Scribe, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. She pretended to stop to adjust her boot laces, waiting until the street was clear, and no one would notice her sudden, and complete, disappearance.

Danielle and Erik had thought of several ways to avoid detection. She would have preferred to use a short-cut to get home, but if she went through the numerous secret passageways in the building, someone might realize that they never saw her leave by way of the front entrance. However, she didn't want to use the door to the Rue Scribe every day because it was only a matter of time before regulars saw her open the door, which could lead to several unnecessary questions. Today, she decided to use the door because it would be a different crowd of people than were normally there when she went home. It was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

While she was still pretending to adjust her clothing, Danielle heard a voice she had hoped would never assault her ears again. _Latrec_, her mind hissed. Danielle was caught in a moment of indecision. She didn't want to face him, but she could see people looking her way out of the corner of her eye. It would be far too risky to go through the door now.

She stood up and took off down the cobble-stoned street at a brisk pace. Hopefully, if he had noticed her, he hadn't thought she was worth harassing. It would have been even better if he hadn't noticed her, at all. The last thing she wanted was to let him know what route she took to get home.

"Mademoiselle D'Artoi," Latrec shouted after her. She stopped dead in her tracks. She groaned inwardly, and turned around. He was already coming towards her. "Or should I say Madame?"

"It is Madame Gautier, yes," Danielle snapped, imbuing her voice and body language with her great dislike. As always, he either didn't notice, or pretended not to. It was difficult to say which. Either way, he was being foolish.

"It is such a pleasure running into you today," Latrec declared with a lascivious smile. He wasn't evening bothering to hide his open appraisal of her. "Marriage becomes you," he complemented after looking her over.

"Thank you, Monsieur," she grumbled, obviously resenting that she had to show gratitude to him. She normally wouldn't have, but propriety demanded it. "I was just going home to my husband, Octavian. If you don't mind, I must be going." She made as if to walk in the other direction when she realized that the street was suddenly deserted.

"Funny how everyone disappears when rush hour is over," he told her. She looked over her shoulder. He was leaning casually against the wall of the Opera House, smirking at her discomfort.

And she _was _uncomfortable. She found it unnerving that she was suddenly alone with the man she loathed, and who also happened to hold a grudge against her. And who still found her attractive, perhaps even more so, now that she had proven she was hard to get.

"Oh, come now," Latrec chided, "must you look so frightened. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just have an offer."

"An offer," she asked viciously. "Why would I agree to anything you propose?"

"Perhaps you should hear it before you make any rash judgments," he countered. "I'd like to offer you a chance at something you threw away. Isn't that kind of me?"

"No, it isn't," Danielle shot back at him. "It's actually quite pathetic."

"Don't play games with me, girl," he shouted, dropping the falsely pleasant facade. "I want you, and I'll have you. I'm just giving you a chance to give in on your own terms. You may be married, but that doesn't mean you can't have a little something on the side. I'm willing to pay you for it," he added.

"You're disgusting," she answered venomously, furious that he would suggest it…again.

"And you're in no position to deny me," he growled, grabbing her arm, and shoving her into the wall. He held his hand over her mouth, as she tried to scream. She could feel him unbuttoning her dress at the back. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong for her. Everything else seemed to float away as her mind shut off her perceptions of what was taking place.

Danielle couldn't remember a time when she had felt so scared. He could rape and murder her right there, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. No one knew where she was, or what was happening…and Erik? What would Erik do without her? They had made so much progress. They had been so _happy_. She couldn't bear to think of him losing everything he had worked so hard to gain.

And then his hold on her weakened. She took her chance, and elbowed him in the ribs. He let go, and she spun around. It was then that she realized why his grip had slackened. Someone was holding _him_.

Erik had Latrec pinned to the wall. Latrec's face was practically buried in it, and Erik was pushing harder. Latrec's feet were dangling a foot off the ground, and he was gasping for air, but Erik had one hand around his neck, squeezing the life out of him.

"If you ever come near my wife again," Erik hissed at the man he was strangling, "I swear to you that you will die, and your body will never be seen again. I'll snap your neck, and mutilate you so badly your own mother wouldn't recognize you. After that, I'll feed you to the stray dogs roaming the streets. Do you hear me?" He squeezed tighter. Latrec couldn't answer, so he nodded his head feebly.

"Latrec," Danielle told him with an eerie calm, "I'll tell my husband to let you go, but I have a few conditions you must meet. First, you will agree to never speak to me, or set foot in the Opera Populaire, ever again. Second, you will donate one hundred thousand francs to the Opera, but you will do it anonymously so you can never reap the rewards of generosity. If this is not done within the week, my husband will kill you in your bed, and give you the treatment you just described. Third, you will speak of this to no one but my family. Go and tell my brother and father what has been said between us. Give them this message: I never want to see, or hear, of either of them for the rest of my life. If any of you contact me again, I will have the gendarmes escort you to prison. I will allow your past transgressions to stay in the past, but I will show you no mercy in the future. Put him down."

Erik complied, and dropped Latrec on his face. He was still holding his throat and wheezing when they turned the corner onto the next street. As soon as they were out of sight of any other humans, Erik took her in his arms and clutched her to his chest. He finally pulled away, and searched her face. "You're not hurt, are you," he asked her desperately, examining her ripped clothing.

"No, I'm fine, thanks to you," Danielle assured him, leaning into him. "I'm a little shaken, but I'm unharmed." He kissed her forehead, and grasped her hand. He led her into a dark alley, and showed her another entrance to the Opera.

"We can go through here," he whispered. "It is a longer route than the Rue Scribe entrance, but it will do, for now." They went through, and walked in silence for a while. Erik kept a tight hold on her arm, afraid she would faint without support. He was the first to speak. "When I think of what he could have done to you…I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you." He stopped, apparently overwhelmed. He hung his head, ashamed that he hadn't been there sooner.

"But you haven't lost me," Danielle said, touching his unmasked cheek with her gloved hand, raising his head so she could look into his eyes. "Nothing happened, Erik. Everything is alright."

"No, it isn't," Erik argued, tears streaming down his cheek and gathering above his mask. "I shouldn't have let you walk home alone so often. We're lucky you hadn't gotten hurt before this. Why did I let this happen? I should have foreseen this." He paused before continuing. "We should find someplace else to live," he declared. "And we need to buy a carriage and hire a driver. I can't put you in danger any longer. Besides, the cellars are no place for a lady."

"But I like it down here," Danielle maintained. "I don't need anything but you to feel at home."

"I'd feel more at ease if we had a normal home like a normal couple," Erik persisted. "We are moving, and that is that."

Danielle looked up at her agitated husband and smiled. He was always so thoughtful. She reached up and kissed him, hoping he would always remain so.

**A/N: Well, I finally got to have Erik beat up Latrec. In my original outline for Dreams of Tenderness, he was going to get a chance to confront Latrec and Danielle's family, but it didn't come to pass. This time he got to do it, and with violence, too. **


	3. Chapter 3

Drabbles Three: House-Hunting

Marie Giry felt like she'd been searching for ages. It had been two months since Erik had relegated this assignment to her, and she wasn't getting anywhere. Of course, that wasn't her fault. She would have been finished within a week if Erik hadn't been so picky about everything. "It is to be my first real home," he had said, "and Danielle's, too. It has to be perfect." At least he could have had the decency not to guilt her into it.

When she thought about how the couple had lived their lives before meeting each other, she didn't have the heart to give up. God only knew what Erik had gone through before (and after) making his home in the opera, and she had never gotten the nerve to ask about his travels in Persia. As for Danielle, the poor girl had lived with a family that resented her, a boarding-school in which she didn't belong, and a dressing room with no furniture except a lumpy couch, a vanity, and a chair that threatened to break under even Danielle's slight form. Finally, she had ended up in Erik's underground grotto that was at least comfortable and relatively safe.

Erik wanted their new home to be furnished already, so they wouldn't have to worry about finding proper furniture. She couldn't blame him there. It wasn't as if he could simply walk into the nearest store and order everything he desired. However, the furnishings had to be correct. Nothing too plain, but nothing too extravagant. Nothing too cheap, but nothing too fussy. It had to be on the outskirts of the city and fairly isolated. Two stories, or none, at all. Marie would bring back detailed descriptions of every room, and nothing would satisfy him. Danielle was easily pleased, but her perfectionist husband was anything but.

Marie had one more stop for the day, and if it didn't satisfy Erik, she would tell him she was through. Her carriage drove down a long driveway, surrounded by trees. It was about a mile from the nearest house. Marie glanced out the window to peek at the house, and she got goose bumps. The dwelling was two stories, and it stood on the edge of a picturesque wood like a sentry guarding the gateway to a fantastical world, which is exactly what Erik would make it.

The windows were large and open. The gabled windows rose toward the sky like a child's face looking up at a cloud. There was a long porch with Doric columns dutifully holding up the roof. Marie had a feeling Erik would like this house, and Danielle would love it.

Her driver handed Marie out of the carriage, and the owner of the house ushered her into the hall. He was bowing and offering her tea while commenting on the graciousness of her visit. Apparently, few people had come to see the house since it was so far from the city. He was exceedingly grateful for her interest. He was so grateful, in fact, that it was giving her a headache.

Marie declined the offer of tea. She was anxious to see the rest of the rooms.

The parlor was very nice. The brocade sofa had a demure floral pattern, and there were four matching chairs. A few spindly-legged tables completed the set of furniture. She noticed a few quaint pastoral paintings framed with wood. She would have to remember that there were three. No doubt, Erik would wish to replace them with his own pieces, eventually.

Next, she saw the dining room. It comprised of one long table that would seat ten. Marie had a feeling that it would see little use beyond the happy couple, Nadir Khan, and herself. The china and silverware were quite lovely, and expensive-looking, but the host assured her that the house would be affordable. She idly wondered how he could possibly know what was affordable for her, but she said nothing on the subject. It would definitely be affordable to a member of the crowned heads of Europe, but would an eccentric composer afford it?

The study consisted of a small sofa, a writing desk, and a few chairs. The color scheme was hunter green and brown. The master bedroom was luxuriously decorated with golden wall sconces, a few watercolors, a king-sized bed, a dresser, a chest of drawers, and a large vanity. There was a bathroom with running water adjoining it. She commented on the rarity of finding a house so far from Paris with running water, and the host explained that it came from a lake hidden by the woods. It did require some maintenance, once in a while, but he found that it was quite worth the trouble, especially since it ran hot or cold.

She briefly looked on a few of the guest bedrooms, but she felt that she must be getting back to the opera house. No doubt, Erik would be very interested to hear all of the particulars of this estate. She fervently hoped this would finally be the one to please him.

It turned out that Erik took an avid interest in the house. He seemed more excited than he had since she had first taken up the task of finding them a proper home. Danielle looked extremely relieved. She had begun to believe that they would never get out of the cellars. Of course, she loved the cellars; their mystery and romance were awe-inspiring, and she couldn't imagine being anything but happy to be wherever Erik happened to be. However, the dampness and darkness were getting to her. Sometimes it felt as if she would never get the cold out of her bones. Then Erik would take care of that, but that was an entirely different story, one which she felt embarrassed to think about in front of Marie.

Now it looked as if they would finally have a home in the sun. They might even get to spend a little time at the very tail-end of summer there. It was a pity that their first experiences with the place would probably be accompanied by autumn and winter, but they would still have a nice, cozy niche for themselves.

"Marie, I want you to make the first payment tomorrow, if you can," Erik said. "And see if you can hire some servants. Immigrants, perhaps. Immigrants probably wouldn't know anything about me, or the opera. Above all else, I want no suspicion to fall on us." He paused, considering this idea.

"I don't want anyone who came to France before six months ago," he continued thoughtfully. "The later, the better. Of course, it would be beneficial if they could speak French, but Italian would do. We can both speak that. And give them decent wages, Marie. I don't want my servants starving, or ragged. We'll need at least two maids, a cook, a butler, and a driver. That would probably cover us, for the time being. If you can, hire a whole family. That should make them happier to work for us."

"Oh, Erik," Danielle whispered. "You're always so considerate."

Marie grew a little uncomfortable when she saw the way Erik was now eyeing his wife. She cleared her throat. "I'll see what I can do, Erik."


	4. Chapter 4

Drabbles Four: Settling

It wasn't long before Marie had succeeded in fulfilling Erik's wishes. She managed to contract a family by the name of Brazzi. The family consisted of Senor Rossano Brazzi, his wife Senora Teresa, their two sons, Fabrizio and Giordano, their two daughters, Rosina and Constanzia, and their orphaned niece, Lucia Badeau.

Senor Brazzi was fifty-two, rotund, and jolly. At one time, he had been very handsome, and there were still traces of his youth when he smiled, which was often. He was hired as butler. Fabrizio was twenty-three, terribly good-looking, and quick-witted. His brother Giordano was two years his junior. Though less handsome than Fabrizio, Giordano was more charming and charismatic. They were both put in charge of the horses and carriage.

Senora Brazzi was forty-five, small-boned, and wise. Most of the children favored her, especially the girls, who had her green eyes. She was hired as cook (they quickly discovered that her spaghetti and lasagna were worth far more than her pay). The two daughters were lovely, mild creatures. Rosina was, unfortunately, a little vain, but her consideration of others made up for it. She was nineteen. Constanzia was eighteen, and worked harder than any of her siblings. She was to develop a special relationship with Danielle. The sisters were hired as maids.

Little Lucia was only eleven. Her father had been claimed by cholera when she was eight. He had been French, and, as a result, she was the only one of the clan with red hair. Her mother had been Teresa's sister, and the two had gone to live with the Brazzis. A year later, her mother contracted typhoid fever. Lucia was reasonably well-adjusted to her parents' deaths, but she still spoke little, and when she did, it was usually an answer to a question.

At first, the family didn't know what to make of their new employers. Erik, who was naturally unsociable, intimidated them. They quickly learned that they should consider the affable Madame Gautier the true master of the house, and not the inscrutable, who they preferred to avoid. However, Danielle assured them that they had nothing to fear from him. She explained that he had been the one to insist on the family, despite the fact that there was one son more than he had planned for, and one niece who was still too young to work. As long as they were efficient and competent, he would be perfectly satisfied with them.

The fact of his mask, which was now a piece of black cloth that covered his entire face from his upper lip to his hairline, was also a point of interest. Marie had forewarned them, giving them the Erik-approved story that he had been in a fire as a child, and was hit in the face by a piece of burning wood while trying to escape. She told them that the fire had killed his parents, so it was not to be mentioned. They were very sympathetic, of course, and agreed to be as delicate as they could be with the subject. Lucia was particularly shy around Erik, but she easily befriended Danielle.

Erik wasn't convivial with the Brazzis, but he liked to hear them laugh and talk. They seemed very close and cheerful people. It was annoying, at times, but for the most part, they were pleasant, unassuming people. Danielle was very fond of them. She treated them as equals, who happened to take care of her home. She could sit in the kitchen with Teresa for hours listening to her stories about the children, her courtship with Rossano, and her fatherland. The matron reminded her of a less mysterious Marie Giry.

As for the girls, Danielle thought of them as sisters. Rosina and Constanzia loved to look at the clothes in her wardrobe, and Danielle would often let them try on her dresses. The two were a bit more full-bosomed than she was, but Danielle promised them that she would give them some of her out-of-season dresses to wear to the dances held in the country near their home. They could be let out for them without much difficulty, and she delighted to hear their gasps when they saw themselves in the mirror. Danielle still had that reaction, herself, when Erik decided to spoil her with a new gown.

Fabrizio and Giordano were both dashing young men, and they loved to drive Danielle into Paris, or anywhere else that was likely to have young women. Erik wasn't happy about the way the young Brazzis has looked at his wife during their first few days with them, but after bringing up the matter, they learned their places. Danielle hadn't noticed, which Erik thought was all to the good. He trusted his wife implicitly, but it certainly didn't hurt that she was unaware of the boys' interest in her. Danielle merely thought they were nice young men.

Lucia was the biggest mystery of the family. Danielle enjoyed looking after the little girl of the evenings when the women were indisposed. She was a precocious child, despite her disinclination to speak. She was very creative. She liked to make up stories about everything from enchanted princes (who were saved by lovely maidens) to songbirds. She also enjoyed sitting outside the music room while Erik worked or rehearsed with Danielle. The two Brazzi girls were the only ones allowed in the music room, and then only to clean. However, after catching Lucia staring into the room at the piano several times, or with her ear pressed to the door, Danielle had convinced Erik to invite her in once in a while to hear him play.

Danielle also heard the little girl humming snatches of the melodies Danielle was rehearsing for the Opera or some of Erik's compositions. She was impressed by Lucia's pitch. She mentioned it to Erik. At first, he was a little amused by Lucia's absent singing. Then he was intrigued. After a few months with the Brazzis, Erik asked Senor Brazzi for permission to give Lucia music lessons. Rossano feared that Lucia would prove bothersome to Erik, but he assured the butler that it wouldn't be any trouble at all. He also hinted that it might loosen the girl's tongue a little. Teresa was enchanted with idea. They eventually agreed to say something to Lucia, who was ecstatic.

Erik started off simply, teaching her scales and the musical alphabet. She was a quick study, so they were soon covering rhythm, note counts, and even sight-reading. He decided to supplement the voice lessons with piano. Within months, she was playing four-part harmony, and giving recitals to her family. Erik enjoyed these lessons. He had always liked teaching music to receptive students. It made him feel important when he was able to pass on his considerable gifts to someone else.

Lucia was very happy with her teacher. Despite his overbearing nature, he Erik was surprisingly gentle with his young pupil. He felt sorry for her, but it was more than that. He liked her. She was a sweet child. She didn't pay any attention to his mask, or his dark clothes. She didn't seem to notice that there was anything strange about him. She admired him.

Lucia was such a good student, he decided to see what else she could learn. Erik soon had her studying geography, mathematics, English, German, and science. He discovered that there was little Lucia couldn't learn. It was wonderful to see a young girl take such an interest in these subjects. She couldn't get enough of them.

After a year, they had all settled down into a comfortable routine. The Brazzis would rise at dawn, and begin their chores. The Gautiers would rise an hour later and eat breakfast. Danielle would leave for the Opera House, while Erik went to work in the music room. After dinner, Lucia would have her lessons. Danielle would come home at five o'clock, and they would all eat supper together. Afterwards, Erik and Danielle would rehearse together for an hour or two. They had various activities to pursue after that was done, and at around ten o'clock, they would all retire to bed.

It was a simple life, but it held meaning for everyone in the household, especially Erik. He had never really had a routine, normal lifestyle. It was very rewarding.

**A/N: In case you aren't familiar with musical trivia, I named Senor Brazzi after the man who played Emile de Becque in the 1958 film version of _South Pacific_.**


	5. Chapter 5

Drabbles Five: Content?

Teresa Brazzi, despite Erik's imposing looks and behavior, soon found reason to admire this strange and mysterious employer. She was very fond of Madame Gautier, and Monsieur Gautier treated her well. He certainly treated her better than most gentlemen treated their wives.

Teresa was not so rustic that she didn't know how wealthy gentlemen behaved, especially wealthy Frenchmen. Monsieur Gautier may have sustained an injury in his youth that had marred his face, but he was not exactly ugly. He seemed well-built, and even if his face couldn't gain a woman's caresses, his pocket-book certainly could. After all, mistresses were plentiful as long as jewels and money were also in abundance. He could easily acquire the attentions of lovely, young wanton.

But Monsieur Gautier did not. There were no women about the place. They never entertained, and Teresa could certainly vouch for the fact that when Madame was out of the house, Monsieur was in his music room, and when Madame was at home, Monsieur was with her almost every moment. He had no chance to be with a young lass while there, and he never left. There were no nights spent in nearby Paris "on business." No, the master was impeccably faithful to his good wife. That was enough to earn her respect.

Of course, his interest in Lucia was a great source of happiness for the whole family. The little girl would one day be a lady, of that they could be sure. Although, they saw little reason for some of studies, they didn't think it could hurt her to know about such things as the sciences. They were not usually considered seemly for a woman, but she enjoyed these studies, and they enjoyed indulging her. It wasn't often that she displayed eagerness for something, as she did for this.

Teresa Brazzi couldn't be more content with her position.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danielle couldn't be more nervous. She had been very content with the routine she and everyone in their household had recently adopted. It was a homey, peaceful life. She had never had that before, and she had been thrilled to find herself the wife of the man of her dreams, friend to a whole family of lively, charming people, and the mistress of her own home. But now, things would change drastically, and she wasn't sure they were ready for it.

Of course, it wasn't as if they hadn't expected something of this sort, eventually. It's not as if she and Erik had ever denied each other anything. They had often discussed this, but Erik had always found some excuse for putting off any decisions. He had no particular wish for this to happen, but he said he would rejoice with her if it did. Danielle was excited about it, but she was still rather worried about what his reaction would be. She wasn't really sure how a man like him would respond to this situation, or even how a man would respond in general. She had never been around to see this type of thing.

And how would she tell him? Blunt and to-the-point? "Oh, honey, I just thought you should know. I'm late." That was certainly true, but it didn't quite have the ring to it that she was looking for.

Perhaps she should focus on what he should expect for the next few months. "Dear, I'm going to gain fifty pounds and have severe mood swings." No, that was too negative.

Perhaps she should focus on the positives. "Darling, we're going to spend the rest of our lives responsible for a little life that we made together." Too overly sentimental.

Better to just stick with the standard "I'm going to have a baby." That pretty much covered it, she supposed. Short, sweet, concise, and, judging by the state of her under things for the past eight weeks, accurate.

All of these doubts were running through her head as she sat her vanity, brushing her hair. Erik was in the adjoining bathroom, readying himself for bed. She watched the reflection of the bathroom door for a moment, dreading what would happen after it opened. She could hear her husband whistling a tune Lucia had composed for him as part of her lessons. She had never heard him whistle before. Maybe that was a good sign.

Erik finished up and opened the door. He stopped and leaned against the doorpost, as he often did. He liked to watch her brush her hair, he said. She couldn't imagine why it pleased him, and it was unnerving sometimes, but she never complained. She usually liked it when he watched her. However, this was one of the unnerving occasions.

Danielle rose from her seat, and crossed the few feet to her side of the bed. She turned down the covers as Erik took his place on the other side. They both slid in between the sheets and pulled the covers up. Erik immediately reached out for her, and pulled her closer. He began to plant soft, little kisses along her jaw and neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to work up the courage to break the news.

"Erik," she whispered, apprehensively. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Hmm," he prompted, continuing with his attentions to her neck.

"Erik," Danielle said, louder this time. He regretfully pulled back enough to see her.

"What is it," he asked. "Is something wrong, Danae?"

"I guess it depends on your point of view," she answered evasively. "From _my_ point of view, there's nothing wrong at all. I don't know about _your_ point of view."

"Then why don't you go ahead and tell me," Erik posed. "Then I can tell you what I think of it."

Danielle bit her lip and shifted her weight to sit up. Erik moved away, giving her more room. He leaned on one arm to look up at her, allowing his other arm to snake across her waist. He was still hoping to recover some ground before they fell asleep.

"Erik, I'm going to have a baby," she confessed. She stole a quick glance at him. He looked frozen solid, eyes wide open and glassy.

"A baby," he repeated tonelessly.

"A baby," she reiterated.

"Whose baby," he asked, stunned.

"Erik, whose baby do you think it is," she exclaimed with exasperation. "It's your baby."

"My baby?"

"Yes, your baby."

"How do you know?"

"Erik, are really asking me how I know this is your baby," she asked, scandalized.

"No," he defended, shaking his head to clear it. "How do you know you're pregnant?"

"I've been sick every morning for the last few weeks," Danielle admitted. "I've been vomiting every morning before you wake up, and I haven't had my monthly cycle for nearly two months now."

"Oh, yeah," Erik said, suddenly realizing that she hadn't been 'indisposed' for some time. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No," she said, "but I'm sure of what these signs mean. There can only be one explanation for what's been happening to my body."

"You need to see a doctor soon," Erik told her, reasonably. "I want to make sure you and," he paused, staring disbelievingly at her stomach, "the baby…are fine."

"Erik, you're not disappointed, are you," she asked meekly.

He looked up into her eyes. "Of course not," he assured her, sitting up in bed next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer to him, letting her head fall on his shoulder. "I know I'll love our baby."

"You don't sound happy," she murmured.

"I'm worried," he explained. "What if it looks like me?"

"That won't matter," Danielle answered dismissively.

"Maybe not to you, or me, but what about everyone else," he asked. "We won't be able to let the baby out into the world. No one will accept it. And if we do decide to show it the world, it might arouse suspicion for you to give birth to the deformed child of a composer nobody's ever seen, who _just happened_ to surface a year or so after the disappearance of the deformed Opera Ghost, who _also_ _happened_ to be a composer."

"We'll leave France if we have to," Danielle declared firmly. "I won't let anyone hurt our child."

Erik idly thought that she already sounded like the wonderful mother he knew she would be. "We won't be able to protect it forever, even if it looks perfect."

"I know, Erik," she agreed, burying her face in his neck. "But we'll do everything we can to protect the baby while we still can."

"Danielle," he asked anxiously, "do you think I'll be a good father?"

"Of course, Erik," she promised.

"Are you sure?"

"I've seen you with Lucia, Erik," she whispered. "There isn't a man alive who I would rather have as the father of my children."

"And there isn't a woman I would rather have as the mother of mine," Erik said, holding her tightly. "Now, how are we going to tell Marie and Nadir," he added with a dramatic sigh.

"I don't know," Danielle answered with a giggle. "We may have to wait until the baby comes. At least then they'll be too overwhelmed by the baby to nag us."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It has taken a long time, I know. Life just keeps getting in the way, what with graduation, getting a job, and being surprisingly inspired about my other current story. I also have a lot of reading to do. Harry Potter 7 is coming in less than a month! Yay!!!!!!!!**

Drabbles Six:

Danielle knew that Marie and Nadir were the two people closest to them in the world, and she wanted them to be the first to know about the baby, but the Brazzis would probably be more involved in the baby's early years. After some deliberation, she and Erik decided to inform them first. It was a difficult decision to make, but they knew her burgeoning stomach would soon speak for itself. However, they felt that they needed some time before they told anyone.

Erik insisted that Danielle see a doctor as soon as possible, and he wanted to go with her. He decided to cover his face, not with the usual mask, but with bandages. He hoped the doctor would not get too curious, but he knew he would think of something to tell him if it came up. The doctor had known Danielle since her youth, having treated her family for many years. They were afraid he would be protective, but understanding.

Their carriage pulled up to a small doctor's office, and Fabrizio quickly jumped down from his seat to help Danielle out of the carriage. He didn't get there fast enough, though. Erik had been sure to make it there first. After all, he knew about the baby, and was concerned that Fabrizio wouldn't be careful with Danielle. He was far too energetic to handle a pregnant woman.

Erik and Danielle turned their steps towards the office door, leaving Fabrizio to tend to the horses. The waiting room was a modest-sized room with modest decoration. There were several chairs scattered throughout. They looked very comfortable, obviously made with function in mind, as opposed to style. They both took seats and waited for the doctor. The waiting room was fairly empty. There were only four other clients.

After half an hour, the nurse called, "Monsieur and Madame Gautier." They followed the nurse down a very white hallway that was just barely darker than her crisp uniform. Erik was skeptical about leaving his wife's safety to anyone, but at least the place was clean. Surely that meant the doctor wasn't totally incompetent.

The doctor was waiting for them when the nurse opened the door. He stood up, and crossed the room to embrace Danielle. Erik stood in the door, watching the exchange of greetings.

"Danielle," the doctor began, "I have read such wonderful things about you in the papers. I haven't had the opportunity to see you perform in person, but I am sure you are doing well. I remember when your father would come in for an examination. You would sing for the nurses, and they all adored you. My patients would feel so much better after hearing you. It was truly a miracle." He glanced at Erik for a moment. "And I heard that you married. This is your husband, I presume?"

"Yes, Doctor Bellamont, this is my husband, Octavian Gautier," she said, taking Erik's hand, and leading him farther into the room. Erik's pseudonym felt so foreign in her mouth. She was just glad she had managed to remember it. "Octavian, this is my doctor, Eduard Bellamont."

"Well, young man, you have certainly have found a wonderful lady," the doctor complimented. Erik merely nodded. He didn't really know what to say in response to that. He thought the man had been expecting something more, but he was terrible with small talk.

"And why, young lady," he asked, turning back to Danielle, "why was I not invited to the wedding when I have known you your whole life? I delivered you, after all."

"It all happened so fast," Danielle explained, "I didn't have time to invite anyone. There were two witnesses, a good friend of ours from the Opera, the ballet mistress, and an old friend of Octavian's."

"I hope you didn't rush into marriage," Doctor Bellamont prodded, showing her to a chair. Erik slid into the chair next to her, and the doctor suddenly fixed Erik with a rather steady stare that put his suspicions quite plainly.

"Oh no," Danielle assured him. "We knew each other for some time before we decided to marry. We were both just too unsure of ourselves to actually broach the subject until my father broached it for us."

"Your father approves of this match," Bellamont asked, astonished. "I didn't think he would ever approve of something you wanted."

"He doesn't," Danielle sighed. "He intended me for someone else. With that threat in mind, Erik and I finally decided to marry, and we did so within the week." She suddenly became aware that Doctor Bellamont looked confused, and she realized a second later why he was confused. She felt like her stomach had dropped into her feet. However, she remained calm and didn't even change her expression.

"What did you call him," Bellamont asked. "Erik?"

"Yes, Erik is his real first name, and Octavian is his middle name," Danielle lied easily, flashing an adoring smile at her husband. She hoped it looked real. "I call him Erik because I like to feel that I have him all to myself. Octavian is his public name. Erik is mine."

"That's very touching, Danielle," he said warmly. "But I haven't heard much from Monsieur."

"I am not very talkative," Erik stated awkwardly.

"Hmmm, well, what appears to be the problem, Danielle," the doctor inquired, taking out his notebook.

"I think I am with child," Danielle declared with a shy smile.

"With child? What makes you believe this?"

"My last cycle was ten weeks ago," she confided.

"And has your cycle typically been regular?"

"Always."

"And have you experienced morning sickness," Bellamont asked.

"Every morning for several weeks."

"I will need to make a thorough examination," Bellamont announced. "I'm afraid that you must go back to the waiting room, Monsieur," he told Erik.

"Why," Erik asked, suddenly suspicious. He had been uncomfortable listening to his wife speak about her monthly cycle with another man, but now he was genuinely alarmed. He knew what was meant by a "thorough examination" and he did not intend to leave his wife in the hands of a man he didn't know.

"Erik, it'll be alright," Danielle calmed him. "I will be perfectly fine in the doctor's care."

"But why do I have to leave," he asked through gritted teeth, staring down the doctor. Bellamont didn't seem the least bit intimidated. In fact, he seemed a little amused.

"It is just better that you do," Danielle argued. "Go on to the waiting-room. I'll be fine. He'll call you back in soon."

Erik didn't like the idea, but he stood up from his chair, and walked to the door. He opened it, and glanced at Danielle before walking out into the hallway. Erik may have been ordered into the waiting-room, but he decided that he would stay right outside the door with his arms crossed and his eyes trained on the doorway. He was determined to stay as close to Danielle as possible, even if he was in the way of the nurses and patients. For sometime he could hear the doctor asking questions and Danielle responding. There were several silences only broken by Bellamont's soft "Hmmmmms."

After half an hour, the door swung open. The doctor, who had not been expecting to find Erik there, looked rather surprised, especially by the somewhat threatening stance Erik had adopted since his dismissal. Bellamont shrugged his shoulders, and bowed Erik back into his office. Erik returned to his seat beside Danielle, who was positively glowing.

"Well, monsieur, I believe that your wife is correct," the doctor affirmed. "It would appear that she is, indeed, with child. However, we cannot be entirely certain of that for a little while yet. I have written a list of foods and other things she needs now that we suspect a pregnancy, as well as a list of foods and other products she should not have until after the baby comes." He handed Erik his two lists, which were labeled according to their purpose. "I would like to see you both again two weeks from today. You may ask the nurse at the front desk for a time for the appointment. Until then, take care of yourselves."

"Doctor," Danielle interrupted. "Do you think it would be safe to tell our friends about the baby? I also have to tell the Populaire's managers. I'll need to leave the stage for a while, after all."

"I think you can safely tell them, yes," he answered. "But be sure to explain that nothing is certain as of yet."

"Oh thank you," Danielle squealed, hugging the doctor. "I'm so happy."

"I was happy to be of assistance," he said warmly. "Now run along home. Your husband is none too happy with me, and I'm sure he wants to get you away."

Erik took her arm without saying a word, and took her out to the waiting-room. They made their appointment with the nurse, and were soon on their way home.


	7. Chapter 7

Drabbles Seven

After two weeks, it was incredibly obvious to Erik, Danielle and Bellamont that Danielle was indeed pregnant. She had started to show, so he advised them that now would be the time to tell their friends. Danielle's stomach was still small enough that she could hide it with clothing, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. It was probably best that she and Erik tell everyone before they suspected it themselves.

The Brazzis were definitely entitled to some forewarning. After all, they would probably be the most help throughout the pregnancy, birth, and the life of their child. It was only fair that they get some preference. Erik and Danielle gathered them all together in the music room the night after Bellamont declared her definitely pregnant.

The Brazzis were very pleased. It had been far too long since they had been able to care for a little child. Teresa was excited that her daughters would have some experience with a baby before they married, and Rossano was sure to be the grandfatherly type.

The girls, including Lucia, were all thrilled. They thought it the most romantic thing in the world. Erik noticed with some satisfaction that the two brothers were disappointed. Erik was sure that this would crush the infatuations they had harbored for his wife for some time. He was delighted. Erik was the jealous type, after all, and he didn't want anyone looking at Danielle the way they did. Anyway, it was good of Fabrizio to congratulate them. It seemed almost genuine.

That was the easy announcement. The next two wouldn't be so facile. Erik couldn't imagine the look on Nadir's face when he finally admitted that he had gotten a woman pregnant. It was sure to be smug. As for Marie, that one was a little harder to predict. One thing was sure, the atmosphere would be important. Maybe if Erik and Danielle got them drunk first… No, Danielle wouldn't approve of that. She'd want them to have complete use of their faculties.

They decided to have a good dinner for Marie and Nadir. Teresa made her fabulous spaghetti, and they ate off Danielle's best china. The conversation was pleasant, and Erik didn't make any snide remarks about anyone, or anything, the whole night. Naturally, both guests were suspicious.

"So," Marie began once dessert was finished, "what are you buttering us up for now?"

"What makes you think we're buttering you up," Danielle asked innocently.

"Well, you're normally this agreeable, but I can't say that for Erik," Marie answered shrewdly.

"What do you have to tell us," Nadir sighed, expecting something foolish.

Danielle looked at Erik with an inquisitive air. He knew exactly what was going through her head. She was nervous, wondering if they would approve, or think this was ill-conceived. Erik decided that he should do his part. After all, he had helped get the child. He should do more than just the fun part.

"First, I would like to say that we have discussed this many times, and we are very happy about what we have to tell you. Second, although I don't really care about your opinion, it would make our lives much easier if you were happy with our news. Third, there is nothing you can do to change our minds. It is far too late for that. So, here is our news." He paused, and he could tell that Marie and Nadir were very frightened of what they were about to hear. "We're going to have a baby," Erik said slowly. "Danielle is due in about five or six months."

Nadir's expression, once what Erik had just said had sunk in, was exactly as Erik had predicted. Nadir had always hoped Erik would settle down and start a family. Nadir was finally getting his wish.

Marie was not smug. Her expression was frozen in an emotion neither Erik, nor Danielle, could identify. She looked a little sick, to tell the truth. For a moment, everyone at the table was silent. Even Nadir was conscious of Marie's reticence. Erik and Danielle both stared at her, preparing for the worst tongue-lashing they had ever received.

Marie turned her eyes to the table and started crying.

Erik was shocked. It wasn't often that Marie was both speechless and reduced to tears. Danielle, however, wept, too, and ran from her seat to throw her arms around Marie.

"I can't believe it," Marie choked. "I was afraid this would never happen to him, and now he has you, and everything's changed. He's even happy that he's going to be a father. I was sure he would never want a baby."

"I know," Danielle said with watery eyes. "I was so nervous about telling him. I was sure he'd notice first, but you know Erik. He wouldn't have noticed until the baby came if I hadn't broken the truth."

Erik quirked an eyebrow. He was reasonably certain he would have noticed the weight gain and mood swings that were sure to come and recognize them for what they were. At any rate, he would have eventually wondered why her monthly condition didn't come.

Once Marie pulled herself together, she and Nadir rose from their chairs. He had been so kind as to escort her, and she had rehearsals first thing in the morning. No doubt, Nadir would have preferred to stay and make ribald jokes in the parlor while Danielle read in the library. However, Marie had to be attended to first.

Erik, on the other hand, was more than happy to be left alone. All in all, it had been a tiring night, and he was looking forward to rest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Slower," Erik bellowed in Italian from the back of the carriage. "You're driving a pregnant woman.

"Don't be so hard on Fabrizio," Danielle admonished from the seat across from her husband. "He's doing his best."

"It's too bumpy," Erik grumbled. "I don't want him to hurt you or the baby.

"Don't worry," Danielle said with a laugh. "We'll be fine. The only thing I'm worried about is seeing the look on their faces when I tell Firmin and Andre that I have to take a season off."

"Just hand them the sample of the opera I'm writing, and they'll forget everything else," Erik assured her.

"Well, aren't we cocky," she huffed with a smirk. "Are you saying that your music is more popular than mine?"

"Yes, I am," Erik returned, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh, really," Danielle asked as the carriage came to a stop. Fabrizio handed Danielle out of the carriage, and Erik took advantage of the shadows to slip into an alleyway next to the Opera House. As Danielle strode through the main entrance, Erik navigated the secret passages to the same destination. In a few moments, Erik was stationed on the other side of the manager's office wall. The two were seated at desks, reading the paper. He heard a knock at the door, which indicated that his wife was waiting to be let in. Andre rose, opened the door, and bowed her in, fawning over their star.

He showed her to a seat, and asked, "To what do we owe this great pleasure, Madame?" Erik couldn't stand how oily he sounded.

"I must discuss something very important with you both, monsieur," Danielle began seriously. "You see, it affects you greatly."

"What do you have to tell us," Firmin inquired, obviously nervous. He was sweating already, and his mustache was twitching. Erik was highly familiar with those signs. It usually meant that Firmin was ready to give anything to put his business to rights.

"I'm afraid that I need to take a season's sabbatical," Danielle continued.

"What," Andre gasped. "But you have never been more successful. We have a wonderful season lined up for you. We simply can't get along without you."

"I'm afraid you'll have to," Danielle said reasonably. "I can't possibly go onstage with my condition."

"Your condition," Andre repeated, fearing the worse. "What sort of condition? Are you ill? Is there anything we can do?"

"It's nothing as horrible as what you're imagining," Danielle reassured them with a smile. "I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby, Madame," Firmin exclaimed. "That's wonderful." The fearful look in his eyes did something to belie the cheery tone of his voice. "Your husband must be very proud."

"Oh, he is," Danielle answered brightly. "We're both so excited!"

"Well, I suppose we can't insist that you return for the next season," Andre declared, "but we can certainly offer you our warmest congratulations. May we do the honor of informing the rest of the company?"

"Of course, monsieur," she affirmed. "Speaking of the company, my husband, Octavian, asked me to give you this," she said, taking the samples of Erik's sheet music out of her purse, and handing it to Andre. "It's part of an opera he's working on. The subject is Cupid and Psyche. It should be done by the time I return to the company."

The two managers paused in their inspection of the music. The implication was clear. Either she be allowed to return, or Gautier would take his opera elsewhere.

"Well, we are certainly thrilled to hear about this new work, Madame," Firmin said, rising from his seat. "If that is all, I'll show you to the door. And do be sure to say hello to your husband for us."

"Thank you, monsieur," Danielle muttered, grateful that the interview was over. "My carriage is waiting outside. I'll be sure to mention your warm reception of his masterpiece."

"Masterpiece," Andre asked, perking up.

"Yes," Danielle confirmed with a little, convincing giggle. "He says this is the best thing he's ever written."

**A/N: Did ya see what I did with that ill-conceived thing? Did ya? I just kill myself. **

**A/N: There will probably be one more chapter. I've decided to put off work on my other stories until I get this finished. Hopefully, it won't take too long. The only thing that can hinder progress is that I started college recently, and I kinda have to do stuff for that. **


	8. Chapter 8

Drabbles Eight

Day by day, Danielle's stomach grew larger and larger. Doctor Bellamont was beginning to grow suspicious about her size, but he said nothing. He couldn't be sure until the time arrived, and he thought it was best not to excite the young couple unduly if his suspicions weren't confirmed. Perhaps it was just a really big baby.

Danielle also had her worries about her size, but they stemmed more from inconvenience than anything else. None of her clothes fit her, she could barely get up in the morning, her feet were too big for any of her house shoes, and she had an uncontrollable mood swing every hour. One minute she was fondly patting her stomach, and the next, she was blaming Erik for all of her discomfort.

Despite her occasion tirade, Erik never once lost his patience with her. Obviously, he was anxious for the baby to come, and put an end to this limbo they were in, but he was endlessly helpful and kind. Sometimes Danielle wondered what the Vicomte de Chagny would think about the situation. He had been afraid _Erik_ would mistreat _her_, but _she_ was the one always lashing out at _Erik_.

The Brazzis seemed to know exactly what they were going through, or at least Rossano and Teresa did. No doubt their patience came from experience. Teresa could be very overbearing when she wanted to be, so Danielle could imagine her being a very difficult pregnant woman. The younger Brazzis, however, seemed extremely disturbed by the change in their mistress' behavior. The three girls were frightened out of their wits by the possibility of bearing a child, and the two brothers were suddenly very grateful that Erik was her husband, and it wasn't either of them.

Erik did his best to sooth, and his best was often more than enough. He would usually sing to her or play her some music to take her mind off the aches and pains. He had also taken to singing to her stomach in hopes that if the child heard music even before birth, it would turn out to be as talented as he was.

It was on just such an occasion that her water finally broke.

"Erik," she shouted, as he was building up the melody.

"What," he asked, slightly bewildered. He couldn't imagine what he had done wrong this time.

"The baby," she gasped.

"What about it," he shushed, thinking that she was having another "moment".

"It's coming…soon," she said in a panic.

"You mean now," Erik exclaimed, jumping up from his kneeling position by the bed.

"Yes," Danielle yelped, as the first contraction came. "Go get Teresa and the girls, and then have Fabrizio take you to get the doctor."

Erik, his mind suddenly blank, did exactly as she had instructed. Teresa shouted for the girls to come down from their rooms, and start boiling water. Erik had no idea what they were boiling water for, but he didn't stop to ask. He probably didn't want to know, anyway.

Fabrizio did his part with the carriage, and they were off. Erik frantically beat the sides of the carriage from his place at the window, urging the frightened Italian boy to go as fast as was possible. Erik had no time to worry about whether anyone saw him, or not. The only thought in his mind was to get the doctor.

Fabrizio got them there in record time. The doctor lived in the space above his office, so they both knew the route well. Erik immediately jumped out of the carriage, and ran up to the stoop. He knocked furiously, and nearly hit the nurse when she opened the door.

"Where's the doctor," he screamed.

"The doctor has gone to bed," the nurse answered stiffly. "What do you want?"

"My wife's having a baby," Erik shouted.

The nurse immediately softened. She smiled amusedly at him, which unnerved Erik more.

"What are you waiting for," he asked wildly.

"I'll go get the doctor, now," the nurse told him placidly.

"No need, no need," said a voice from the landing above them. Bellamont quickly descended the stairs, putting on his coat, and carrying a large black bag. "I'm right here. Everyone in the neighborhood knows about his wife, I'm sure."

Erik didn't say anything. He simply grabbed Bellamont's arm, and pushed him into the carriage.

"No need to be so rough, Monsieur Gautier," the doctor assured him. "Danielle will be fine. Women's bodies are quite well-suited for this, you know."

"Drive," Erik choked out to Fabrizio. He didn't say anything else the whole way back home. For the first time since he was a child, Erik started biting his fingernails.

The doctor was a little frightened for his patient's husband. _A little high-strung_, he thought to himself. Erik would have called this an understatement, had he heard the doctor's observation. He felt like he would fall apart at any moment.

Fabrizio stopped the carriage at the door of Erik and Danielle's home, and Erik immediately scrambled to get out. He was up the flight of stairs, and in front of the door to the master bedroom before the doctor had even made it out of the carriage. Erik was stopped by Teresa, who insisted that he not come into the room.

"This isn't a man's place," she informed him.

Normally Erik wouldn't have let a little Italian woman stop him from doing anything, much less making certain that his wife was not in danger, but something in her eyes made him pause. She looked concerned. Something was wrong. He swayed a little as the doctor lumbered up the stairs. A chair had been placed next to the door, and Teresa pushed him into it. She then turned on her heel, bustled back into the room, and slammed the door. He heard the lock click.

Of course, Erik had a key to the bedroom. It was his bedroom, after all. However, he was now feeling too sick to rise from the chair.

So, he waited. He could hear Danielle's cries as the contractions worsened. He could hear the doctor ordering her to push. He could hear Teresa bellowing in Italian at her daughters. Lucia was no longer in the room. She was downstairs in the music room, tinkling at the piano.

And then he heard a cry, but it wasn't one of Danielle's. It was more high-pitched, more childlike. It was a baby, screaming for the first time. He felt as if he had been released from a physical agony stronger than any he had ever known.

But, he could still hear Danielle's cries, and the doctor kept telling her to push. Teresa continued her stream of Italian. He couldn't understand either language being spoken in the room. He had lost all ability to comprehend what they were saying. His mind couldn't connect the words with any meaning that could apply to the situation.

He heard another cry. This cry was so like the other child's cry that they could have been identical to any human less attuned to pitch than himself. It was another baby.

The door opened, and Doctor Bellamont was smiling. He broadly gestured for Erik to come into the room and see his children.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erik and Danielle were sitting on the bed, watching as Teresa bathed the two little girls. The elder of the two was splashing about, while the younger watched, looking a little apprehensive. They couldn't have been less identical. The elder was very agreeable. She was perfectly content to be held by anyone. The younger hated to be held by anyone but her mother and father. She had grown accustomed to the Brazzis over the last two weeks, but she had been very unhappy with them at first.

They also looked very different. The eldest obviously took after Danielle with her brown hair and winning smile. The other could only have been Erik's child. She had a tuft of black hair and his bright blue eyes. She was also very pale.

"But what are we going to name them," Danielle asked for the hundredth time. They had only been expecting one child, so they had only agreed upon one girl's name, and one boy's name.

"The elder will be Rachelle, as we planned from the start," Erik replied for the hundredth time, "and we really shouldn't have too many problems deciding on another name for the younger."

He didn't really seem too confident, though. It was clear that he was at a loss, as well. They had been so careful about Rachelle. They had started trying to settle on a name as soon as Danielle had told him she was pregnant, and they had only decided on Rachelle three weeks before the actual birth. They wanted to take the same amount of care with the other daughter, but they couldn't spend months choosing a name for her.

"Teresa, what do you think we should call her," Danielle asked the woman currently drying them off. Teresa had been informed of their dilemma as soon as the crises arose, but she had never given her opinion.

"Well," Teresa said slowly, forcing the wriggling Rachelle into her gown, "the little girl is so pale, I would call her Bianca."

"Bianca," Erik whispered, testing the name. "White. We were trying to find a French name, but Bianca is perfect for her. She'll probably speak Italian as well as anyone else here someday, anyway."

"Of course," Danielle agreed, holding her arms out to take the fair little thing. "Bianca."

**A/N: It's finally over! I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I'll choose neither, since I plan on returning to Dreams of Tenderness to spiff it up. **

**A/N: Dedications go out to The Phanatics, the best reviewers ever. Notice that I decided to take your advice about the babies, and I think it really added something to the way the last chapter flowed. Thanks to you, and thanks to everyone who read/reviewed. **

**Songstressgirl out.**


End file.
